Incest, Rape and Love
by thegodedgar
Summary: True to tile. Draco and his father have an unorthodox relationship. This causes Draco to have a hard time with love and sex. Hermione is the object of Draco's weird affections. She doesn't feel the same about him, especially after a forced encounter. AU.
1. Chapter 1

He pressed his face into the pillow, muffling a moan. He tried so hard not to enjoy it but it felt so good to have someone in side him. Especially him. He felt perverted. He felt dirty. But he loved him so much. His body shook with pleasure as he came all over the bedspread beneath him. A heavy groan sounded behind him and he felt his body be filled with his seed.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Father."

*****

"Shut-up, mudblood." He said, shoving the boy to the side. Anything to please him. He continued walking through the hall and spotted Hermione. She was tucking something shiny into her shirt. He walked up to her and, after making sure no one was looking, he grabbed her and dragged her into the nearest empty classroom. "What do you have, Granger?" She struggled and he just laughed at her. He grabbed her shirt, pulling it open and showering the floor with buttons.

"What the hell are you doing, Draco? Let me go." He dragged his hand down the center of her chest to the timeturner and flipped it in his hand a few times.

"Who gave you this? Is this how you do it all, mudblood? You cheat?" He pulled at the cord, yanking her forward. "Don't worry, I won't tell any one." He pulled her blouse open farther as he pushed her towards the wall. She tried to slap his hands away but he just laughed at her again. He was sure he saw desire hiding behind all that fear in her eyes. He tried to pull away when he went to kiss her but he pulled her back by her neck. Her lips were soft and tasted like candy. Good candy. He wondered what she had eaten.

He pulled away and pushed her to the floor by her neck. She went down to her knees and he took the opportunity to throw her skirt up and start to pull on her panties. She started to scream and her threw his hand over her mouth then turned to put up silencing spells. Then he let go and let her scream while he fought against her to take her cloths off. She tried to strike him but he was too quick. He caught her wrists and restrained them above her head with one hand. Then, he went to work on her panties. In the end he decided to rip them.

It almost hurt when he pushed into her unready body. She begged him to stop but he knew she really wanted him. He could see it. His pace picked up to bring him to that moment. The one where his body fell apart and the two merged. His body shuttered as he picked up the pace and tumbled over the edge. He held onto her tightly until the moment ended. He tried to snuggle into her warm body but she shoved him away and got up trying to make herself decent.

"But, Hermione…" She slammed the door behind her. He looked down at himself, at the tinge of blood on his now flaccid penis. "Maybe I hurt her."


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's Note: Roo thinks I'm awesome. I feel so special. :] Not so much sex in this one. Sorry guys, but I still like it. Being as this one will have something of a plot instead of being PWP there may not be something sexual in all of them. IT WILL BE THERE and I'm thinking kinkier than ever. I'm gonna get gay, lesbian and regular Kama Sutra.****

She wiped the steam off the mirror. She had the bathroom to herself because everyone else was in class. Hell, she was probably in class. She wasn't sure she'd ever get use to being able to be in two places at once. She looked at her self carefully. There were marks. She had cried for what seemed like forever and she knew she'd cry more later but she had to get through her classes so she was working very hard to pull herself together. She stared a bit more. She didn't feel any different. She didn't look any different. She was always sure that her first time would make her different. She thought maybe it was because of the way it happened. It must not count.

She wrapped herself in a robe and went back to her dorm room to dress. Her torn cloths lay on the floor where she had taken them off. Her eyes lingered on them briefly before she went to her belongings to find her extra uniform. When she had finished dressing and used a little beauty magic to cover up the hickeys she went back to her torn clothing. She fought back tears as she pulled out a metal trash can, stuffed the clothing inside and used her wand to make them burst into flames. It was an illogical solution, she knew, and she'd have to come up with an explanation for needing a new one, but it was the only thing she could bring her self to do.

"Calm down, Hermione, it's not that important." She told her self, taking deep cleansing breaths to help swallow down the tears. "You can cry later. For now you need to be logical. School is more important that trivial things like sex."

*****

He looked up when Hermione entered the class. Her hair was damp. She'd taken a bath. He let his mind wander to her washing her hair and then onto him washing her hair. It was one of his favorite things, washing hair. Running his fingers through it, rinsing it, lathering up and rinsing again. Conditioning hair was his favorite. He loved to massage their scalps. His father always made the most delightful faces.

He pulled himself out of that fantasy. It would just make him miss his father more. He instead focused his attentions back on the beautiful mudblood. Something about her blood status made him want to be with her. It made it feel wrong. He kind of liked feeling wrong. She shifted gingerly in her seat and he felt himself get hard. Every time she was reminded of him. He reached down under the desk and stroked himself gently. He caught her eye and she watched him as if she knew what he was doing. Her face turned pink and she tried to look away only to look back at him as he touched himself just out of sight. His hand moved quicker and she watched his moving arm with curiosity.

She flushed harder. She couldn't imagine what she was thinking, watching him do THAT. He was doing it because of her. She knew it and was disgusted in herself for liking that. She watched his facial expression change slightly as he let his orgasm go with a whoosh of air. No one else noticed. She wasn't sure how. He winked at her. The bloody git winked at her. She turned away and focused on the book in front of her.

He smiled inwardly at the situation. Hermione Granger, the smartest mudblood in the school had just watched him with interest as he wanked off in the middle of class. It was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I saw you watching me. I wanted so badly to have you touching me. I would like to see you again. You're so beautiful and smart. I want to feel your skin on mine. I want to make you moan with pleasure by licking you to completion. Please, Hermione, meet me somewhere so we can feel each other again._

_With Love, _

_Draco Malfoy_

She was sure the last name wasn't necessary, the pompous ass. How many Dracos in the world are there, really? She pulled out her quill and ripped a piece of the full page of stationary he'd used to write the letter on. It was embossed with the Malfoy family crest and decorated with swirls on green and silver ink.

_Draco,_

_Sod off._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

She snickered to herself as she rolled up the parchment and gave it to the owl that was waiting impatiently for the reply. It took off immediately. She rethought her note. Perhaps she should have been kinder. She hoped it would set him off but it was too late to change it now. She was ready for him, whatever happened this time. She wouldn't be caught off guard again. She'd hex him if she had to.

She'd had another good cry at the end of the day but it hadn't lasted as long as she felt it should. She felt, perhaps, that she was in shock and that was why she wasn't as upset. She had heard that most rape victims break down and are never the same, but Hermione didn't feel any different. It concerned her. She had considered telling someone but felt that would be far too embarrassing. The owl knocked on the window again pulling her from her thoughts. Another full piece of fancy stationary.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm sure that wasn't called for. I just wish to show you how much you mean to me. Please meet me. I need you._

_With Love,_

_Draco Malfoy_

The last name again. Definitely an arrogant ass. She wasn't going to reply this time. She didn't want to encourage him. She had enough to do, with all of her extra classes. She didn't have time to convince Draco he was a crazy person and there's nothing between them because he's a selfish, pompous idiot who had raped her. No time to find out what was going on. No, no time. She threw the letter in the trash and collected a couple books to bring to the common room and study. On second thought, she went back to the letter and tucked it under her mattress to be sure no one's nosey eyes would see it. At least that's what she told herself. Then she skipped down the stairs, ignoring her desire to respond to his attention. It was wrong of her to enjoy it and she was in fact appalled. Despite the fact that she was afraid of him she found herself curious of what he was on about. What could he be thinking?

She tried for the better part of two hours to study but between her own thoughts and the other Gryffindors, she found it extremely hard to concentrate. Fred and George or George and Fred were on about how they got their latest detentions and, although an interesting and hilarious show, not conducive to studying. She picked up her books and ran to her room to grab a sack to carry them in. She hoped that the quiet of the library would lend to better studying. The library was always were she belonged. She opened the portrait of The Fat Lady and stepped out into the deserted hallway.

"Hello, Hermione." She started at the sound of the familiar voice. Apparently the hallway wasn't as deserted as she would have liked. She turned to see Draco leaning against the wall by The Fat Lady. He smiled at her in a strange, uncharacteristic way.

"What are you doing here, Draco? I don't wish to speak to you." He looked hurt.

"When you didn't respond, I was worried about you. You should have responded." The words were strange to hear coming from his mouth. If someone had told her he'd said such a thing, she wouldn't believe them. Her mind was reeling.

"What do you think is going on here?" She asked curiously. Confusion flashed across his face.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" He reached his hand out and she pulled away. He still made contact, running the back of his soft hand down her collarbone. "We're falling in love, aren't we?"


	4. Chapter 4

****Author's Note: SO, I'm cool. Two chapters in one day. I figured it wasn't nice to leave you hanging like that. Story kind of went off on it's own here. I'm going to get it back on track. Don't get use to this spoiling. I've been home sick and quarantined with H1N1 flu and should be going back to work soon. Enjoy and don't forget to review!!****

She nearly choked. 'Falling in love.' At first she wasn't sure she'd heard right but the look of confusion and hurt on his face confirmed it. She broke into a run. She could hear his footsteps behind her and his voice calling her name so she ran faster. She had to find people. She was sure that he wouldn't say those things in front of people. She would have just gone back through the portrait but he was standing there. She'd never had made it. She considered doubling back and trying to do it but decided finding people was the best thing to do. Se rounded the corner to the library to find it was mostly empty. She sighed, hoping that there were enough people to deter him. She went over to a table and sat down. She saw him come through the door. He was a little breathless. He scanned the room, sweeping passed her to the rest of the room and then coming to stand at her shoulder.

"Please, Hermione, we need to talk. Come with me." He said so quietly she could hardly hear him. She looked up at him. His pretty face was marred by pain and desperation. Her heart ached for him.

"No, Draco, there is nothing to speak of. You are mistaken. I'm not falling in love with you. You need to leave me alone." She said with a careful tone. She thought she saw the glint of tears in his eyes but before she could confirm it he was storming swiftly from the room.

*****

His heart was breaking he was sure of it. All he wanted was to see his father but he knew that was impossible. She wasn't falling in love? He didn't understand. He went down the stairs to the dungeons and headed for Professor Snape's door, instead of the dorms. He knocked, gingerly at first, and then harder and harder until he'd hurt his hand and the door was finally opened. Snape answered in his sleeping robes, his hair pulled back in a loose pony tail, for convenience, and his hands stained wit ink from correcting work.

"Godfather, I need to talk to you." Immediately Severus ushered him in. knowing that he would only call him that if it was a personal matter and he was to be family while tending to it.

"Sit down, Draco. Let me get you a drink." He obeyed without question. He watched his godfather closely as he gathered the necessary items for tea and made a cup using magic.

"She hates me." Severus was slightly startled by the statement. It was more filled with anger than heartache. "I told her I loved her and she ran away." He sat down next the boy, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Who? Surely they must be daft. If I remember correctly, a Malfoy always gets his girl…Blacks, too, for that matter." He grimaced slightly at the thought of the example for the later. "Any one who would turn down someone of your standing must be stupid…she's not a Hufflepuff is she?"

"Worse."

"Worse than a Hufflepuff?" He paused in thought. "Not a Gryffindor! Whatever would possess you to show affection to a Gryffindor? They're stubborn and nearly useless, if you ask me."

"She's so smart. The smartest they have. And pretty." He looked away, shame written all over his face.

"Granger? You want Granger? There are so many acceptable Gryffindors and you chose the know-it-all show off of a mudblood? Your father…"

"No! Please don't tell him! He'd be so disappointed." He was panicked.

"Alright. Just promise me you'll forget about this Granger business." He tilted Draco's face to him.

"I promise," he lied. He looked into his godfathers face, in awe. He always found him handsome, but with his hair pulled out of his face he thought he might be stunning. Draco had always loved his godfather. He leaned in and planted a firm kiss on Severus' thin lips. They were surprisingly soft. Severus placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and pushed him away gently.

"Draco, this really isn't necessary. I know you and you father…" Draco cut him off with his lips and Snape conceded this time. He gently explored the young boy's mouth with his tongue and they both shared soft moans.

Draco pushed his godfather back onto the sofa and began to fiddle with his pants. Long fingers attempted to stop him but he swatted them off. He was determined to have this man's cock in his mouth. When he'd freed his desired erection he pulled away from Snape with a wry smile. He lowered himself and caressed the head of his shaft with a soft tongue. Severus' breath caught and his eyes rolled back into his head. The boy was good from years of practice that had started far too soon. He was enthusiastic. He loved to do it. These thoughts made it hard for Severus to contain himself. He reached down a placed both hands on the back of Draco's head, tangling his fingers in his fine corn colored hair. He pushed him down forcing himself deeper into the eager, warm mouth. Draco allowed him to do this for a few strokes and the pulled away. His wry smile had turned to one that was positively wicked.

He pulled out his wand and slicked his cock with lube he magiced onto his small soft hands. Severus eyed him closely as he threw one leg over and came up for another kiss. Draco pulled his pants down below his arse and rocked back slowly. Severus was surprised at the ease at which he entered, or would have been if his brain wasn't marinating in pleasure. Draco must have planned the whole thing. That wicked smile was still on the boy's lips as he moved up and down and reached to his own cock to stroke himself. A groan escaped the older man's lips as he watched the beautiful sight before him. He closed his eyes. If he didn't, he would never make it.


	5. Chapter 5

****Author's Note: My apologies. I have been working my tale off and I hardly have anytime between Jeanie, my daughter, and work to be inspired. I've been suffering from a terrible writer's block. I kind of wrote myself into a corner with that last chapter and I couldn't find my way out. Thank you all for waiting for me. Please, if you have any ideas for what may happen next they are much appreciated. I don't really have a full plan on where this is going and I don't intend on telling any one which I choose to use because I want it to be a surprise. PLEASE PLEASE read and review like the good little fangirls and boys you are. LOVES!!!****

She sat in a corner chair, curled up like a cat, with her book resting on her knees. He peered around the corner, unnoticed. Hi had went to his face as her remembered the sting of her hand. She had slapped him in front of everybody. She did care… He quickly pulled himself further behind the book case as she set her book down. He watched her stretch her gorgeous body and try to shake the sleepiness from her limbs. Her beautiful eyes drifted shut only for a moment before she started with the realization that she had drifted off. She got up and began to pace back and forth, presumably in an attempt to wake herself up. He took this as an opportunity to come out from his hiding spot.

"Hermione?" he was sure her feet left the floor in her surprise and he tried very hard to stifle a laugh. "I'm sorry." He gave her a small, uncharacteristically shy, smile. She smiled back a sleepy smile.

"I don't have time for this, Draco." She went to sit down and he stopped her by taking her elbow.

"You've said that before." She frowned at the reminder and her decided it was time to change the subject. "Come, for a quick walk out side. The cool air will wake you up. Won't do you much good if you stay to fall asleep in that chair."

"Draco?" She looked confused for a moment then nodded in tentative agreement. "I'm not sure what's going on with you. Thank you for the offer but I'll have to decline." She changed her mind rather quickly.

"Please? I insist. I believe we have some things to discuss. Please?" the last please had more of a begging tone than simply asking. He hadn't meant it to, as was evident by the look that overcame his face soon after.

"Okay, but you have to promise me to keep your hands to yourself." Her natural curiousity got the better of her in the end. She wasn't sure how that was enough to make her agree to go out with him. Every warning bell in her head was going off and that little voice was very calmly explaining to her that she had gone stark raving mad. Perhaps she had been bewitch or slipped a potion when she wasn't paying attention. Her attention span had decreased immensely since she had begun to get so exhausted. Perhaps it was the memory of their last encounter. He had been so hurt and confused and seemed so innocent. She figured a walk wouldn't harm anything. She'd just be sure to stay within earshot of people.

*****

"What? You know that's not right don't you?" She tried not to show her disgust. He knew he'd made the wrong decision.

"You don't understand. I shouldn't have told you. Please don't tell any one. Promise! Father would be so disappointed." He made no effort to hid the emotions that were racing through him.

"But Draco, surly you don't think this is okay. That is not how a father should show his affection. "Hermione let the concern fill her voice. Her thick eyebrows furrowed and a frown twisted her beautiful lips. They had sat down in a less populated area. She could no longer remember how the conversation had come to this. He mind was a jumbled mess. The desperate need for sleep wasn't helping.

"What do you mean? My father loves me very much. I want nothing more that to make him happy. It makes me happy. I like it."

"Oh, Draco, don't you see? The fact that you want his approval so much is one of the many reasons this isn't okay. Not to mention he's you father. You're not suppose to do those things with your immediate family members. It's wrong. That's why he wouldn't want you to tell. That's why no one else would understand. What he does isn't out of love, it's out of perversion."

"YOU SHUT YOUR FILTHY MUDBLOOD MOUTH! I"LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FILTHY SLUT! YOU JUST SHUT UP!" He'd flown to his feet and the awful words kept coming. Hermione muttered a tongue tying curse to save him from himself. He chocked a bit and then gave up on trying and started to bring out his wand but she disarmed him quickly.

"Listen, Draco, you need you calm down, unless you want the whole school to know that not only are you trying to carry on with a muggle-borne, but you are carrying on with your own father. Breathe, Draco. I'm sorry I upset you. Please, Just calm down." She watched him take long calculated breaths through his nose until his color returned to normal and he'd stopped shaking. She then worked to quickly reverse the spell and return his wand to him. "Sit down, again. Let's talk."

"I'm sorry I every thought that a mudblood could understand. You can read every book in the library and you sill will never come close to understanding what it means to be of pure blood. That's the kind of worthless, selfish sorts of creatures you are. You're nothing, Granger, NOTHING!" With that he turned on his heal and stormed off.

She sat in the grass even more confused that she had been and yet had more understanding than she had before. It was just the kind of illogical thing that made Hermione dizzy. All she wanted to do was help him and he didn't want it. He was happy with it. His father was abusing him and he wanted it. Suddenly his transgressions against her seemed even less important. It was just the kind of situation that made Hermione want to fix it. She wanted to save this boy who had no desire to be saved from which he was a willing and eager participant.


	6. Chapter 6

****Author's Note: I must first apologize to Roo for not getting this published last night. I nearly fell asleep trying though. As always, please Read and review for my Ego's sake. LOL. All of you who read and run, how about a little tit for tat here? I could use it!****

He pressed the seal into the melted wax. He had to get home. He had to see Father. Maybe he would come to Hogwarts instead. He handed his owl the letter and proceeded to climb into bed. There was no way Father could respond that night so he figured he would try to get some sleep. He closed the green and silver embroidered curtains around him. The heavy breathing of his roommates surrounded him. Crabb and Goyle took turns making an awful rumbling snoring sound that seemed like it could take down the castle. There was no way. Usually he made them stay up until he was asleep so that their noise wouldn't keep him from his rest. He enjoyed having that kind of sway over people. It made him feel more like his father. He loved his father.

He rolled over and peeked out his curtain into Blaise's bed across the room. He wondered if he was still awake. Blaise was the only other person who knew. He'd had the same response as Hermione at first, but then he cooled off after a summer visit to Malfoy manor. He got to meet and talk to Father and see how he interacted with Draco. He sat up and swung his feet over the edge of the bed and very gingerly placed them on the cold stone floor. Quietly, he crept over to his friend's bed.

"Blaise…" he whispered. No response. "Blaise!" he whispered louder.

"Hmmm?" He moaned with displeasure. Draco nudged the curtains aside so he could see his half-asleep friend. "Wudoyawan?" came his slurred response.

"Can't sleep, mate, I need to talk. Can you…?" Draco sat on the bed when his friend nodded, groggily. "You know I've got this girl?" he nodded again as he sat himself up and attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes. "I told her everything." Blaise's hands dropped from his widened eyes and his mouth opened and shut as he searched for something to say.

"Everything?" Draco nodded. "Even the part about liking it?" Another nod. "Are you okay?" His friend studied his face. Draco didn't bother answering. Blaise knew. He knew him better than anyone. Even Father.

Blaise scooted over to make room for Draco. Being his best friend, he knew when Draco needed someone. He didn't hesitate to get into the other boys bed. Blaise closed the curtains, using a temporary sticking charm to keep them that way, and cast a few more spells to both keep the sounds out and in. Draco buried his face into his friends plush pillow, taking in a deep breath of cologne, soap and a scent he could only guess was the natural odor of it's owner. He smiled to himself. It was nice to have some one other than his mother that he didn't know THAT well. Most of the people he cared about knew him inside and out and he, them. Blaise was and exception. He had never tasted his lips, felt his touch on his bare skin, or had him deep inside of him searching for bliss. Blaise was his innocence. All he had left of it. At that moment he was fighting every perversion he had in him to keep it that way. Draco rolled to his side facing away from Blaise. His friend curled up behind him and draped his arm over.

"Everything will be fine, Draco. Get some sleep." Came the soft voice in his ear. And he did.

*****

Hermione cleared off the steamed mirror and stared at herself. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She use to know who she was going to see. The person staring back at her was different. She had been wrong that first day when she had tried so hard to figure out why she didn't feel or act what she'd always though a rape victim would. Leave it to her to want to help the bastard. She pulled her hair to the top of her head and pinned it there. Then she picked up the ornate glass bottle of seaweed masque that she'd gotten for her birthday and smeared the thick green paste on her face.

After much thought she'd decided that on that day, somewhere inside her, she'd already decided that it wasn't his fault. Despite the boys always going to the "Draco did it" conclusion, Hermione had never really seen him that way. Sure, he infuriated her and he was a hypocritical git, but he wasn't evil. Only somebody who was evil could hurt someone like that on purpose. In all honesty she'd always wished that Draco would accept her as his equal. She was just as good, if not better than him and she'd started off with absolutely no knowledge of this world whatsoever.

She was hard pressed to find a reason for what he did until that day. When he told her all of that it became clear. If she didn't help him he didn't have a chance in the world to have a normal relationship with anyone, especially and kids he could have. What kind of a person does that to their child? Was Lucius the start of it or did that happen to him as a child too. Either way, it would completely change her view of him too. What kind of person starts that kind of trend? Maybe he's like that because he was abused. Does he think it's okay to do these things? She had so many questions. She needed to talk to Draco again. She had to keep her cool and try not to upset him. She had to help him.


	7. Chapter 7

****Author's Note: Kay, so two things; First, I need everybody to make sure that they let me know if there are a question's I'm creating. I prefer not to pull an "Anne Rice" and leave too many questions unanswered. Second, this is my first male/male so I could use tips and most importantly compliments. THANK YOU!!!!!****

_To My Dearest Draco,_

_I have gotten special permission for you to meet me in Hogsmeade when your classes let out at the end of the day. Please be sure not to dawdle. You know I hate it when you're late. I have missed you greatly as well. I look forward to our meeting._

_With All My Love,_

_Father_

Draco's heart leaped to his throat. He swallowed hard. There were so many things to do. He had to dress his best. He quickly gathered his best soaps and tore out of the bedroom like he was on fire. It was important that he smell VERY good. In the bath he was very meticulous in cleaning. Every inch of his skin was washed and exfoliated with such great care that it was a good thing that Malfoys ALWAYS allotted more than enough time to dress in the morning. It was important to do so in case something unforeseen happened. When he got back to his room he dug through his things to find the scented body oil his father had bought him on a recent trip to France to visit his mother's relatives. It had quickly become Father's favorite. He rubbed it into his damp skin in careful amounts so he would be soft, not greasy. When he was satisfied with himself he began to go through every article of clothing he had until he felt he'd found the perfect suit to wear under his school robes. He used magic to press them before carefully dressing him self. He studied himself in the mirror. He knew he looked good but he was so nervous he had to be sure.

"You look great, mate. Come have breakfast before you make yourself sick." Blaise leaned on the door frame in that way only Blaise can. Draco had tried many times to get his friend to teach him how to lean on a door frame/wall/etc. like it was put there just for him to do so. Blaise told him it was something you had to learn on your own.

"You look great." Draco playfully shot his friend a suggestive look that had them both laughing as he made his way to the door to follow his friend. He knew he wasn't going to be able to eat. His stomach was full of butterflies.

*****

Draco practically ran the whole way down. He paused before completing the final stretch so that he wouldn't be struggling for air when he greeted father. His heart didn't stop racing, no matter how hard he tried. He gave up on that and when he was breathing properly again he walked the dignified walk of a Malfoy the rest of the way. His father waited patiently outside of the Hog's Head for him. Draco watched him for a moment. He waited for his father to notice him before approaching so he could enjoy just watching.

"Draco," his father acknowledged with a smile. He loved his father's smile.

"Father, I missed you." Lucius gave him a slightly disapproving look.

"Not hear, Draco. Come along." Draco heart sank to his feet. He'd already disappointed him. He'd just have to work that much harder.

His father led him to his preferred hotel. It was the only one in Hogsmeade that met Father's high standards. It was lavish and beautiful just like every other thing his father enjoyed. Draco truly hoped that one day he could make people believe he deserved all of those things, just like his father. The room was accented with gold and silver. There were paintings of historical pure blood witches and wizards scattered about the living area. Draco followed his father into the bedroom off the far wall and smiled when he saw the expensive satin the bed was done up in. Satin felt so good on his skin. He beamed up at his father who smiled down on him, knowing exactly why Draco was so happy.

"Father, I…" his father shushed him placing one of his graceful fingers on Draco's lips. Draco's tongue slipped out to tease it. His father watched with an intensity that Draco was far too familiar with.

He reached up to his fathers clothes and began to undo them. It had been far too long for him to wait any longer than he had to. He could see the hunger in his father's cool grey eyes and he was throbbing with longing for him. His father's skin. He wanted to feel his father's perfect skin. Lucius just watched him undo his shirt with his eager fingers. Draco licked his lips with anticipation. As soon as the buttons were undone and the chest was bare, his small mouth was all over it. He nipped and teased at the skin and paid small but well received attentions on the erect nipples. A moan escaped his father's lips. It was all the encouragement Draco needed. He trailed down to the hem of his father's pants, kissing and licking every line of muscle he could find as they clenched and released under his ministrations. His hands had made quick work of Lucius' pants and as he lowered himself to his knees he was greeted by an impressive cock. One he was very familiar with.

He teased the tip of it gently, paying attention to his father's reactions. It was key to pleasing him. His needs changed daily and if Draco was to please his father he had to recognize when he was and wasn't being enjoyed. A breath escaped his father's lips. He continued to lick, kiss and suck on the pink head of his beloved father's cock. When Draco sensed he was getting bored, he moved on the shaft, lavishing it with kisses and gentle nips until his father gently urged him to put it in his mouth. Draco complied with enthusiasm. He used one hand to steady it and moved back and forth, sucking and releasing until his father, very abruptly, stopped him. At first this worried Draco, but then he looked up and his father's pleasure drenched face was wearing a sexy smile. Draco really loved his smile.

The next part was Draco's favorite. His father was always so considerate. He was led to the soft satin bed and lifted up onto it by his favorite strong arms. His father, who never lowed himself for anyone, got to his knees on the floor at the edge of the bed. Draco helped his remove the carefully chosen suit and it was cast to the floor like the nuisance it was. His father's large, beautiful hands gently parted his legs. He leaned forward and took each of Draco's balls into his mouth, one at a time, before moving downwards. Draco's hips moved involuntarily as his father's tongue and finger's stretched his hole to readiness, stroking that spot inside him that made him moan uncontrollably.

When he was satisfied with his job, Lucius pulled himself up off of the floor and crawled gracefully into the bed. Draco's heart soared when his father positioned himself on his back. Draco rarely ever got to be on top. It was always a special treat for birthdays and the like. He quickly went to his father's lips and threw his leg over his father's hips. He loved to kiss his father the most. Face to face was the best way to make love, he was sure of it. He straitened up and rocked his hips back to a more appropriate angle. He reached down between them and slowly urged his father's cock deep inside him. The slight burn as he slid down onto him forced a moan out of him. He moved back and forth, re-memorizing the way it felt to have him in side him. It felt right. It couldn't be wrong. That's all he needed to be reminded of.

He lifted himself off of his father only to impale himself again, with more force. This pulled much enjoyed noises from his father's lips. Every move, every angle, brought them both closer to the edge. Draco had to concentrate hard to not come all over his father. It would upset him. He rocked forward to catch his father's lips.

"I'm not going to make it, Father." Lucius nodded his response and very carefully repositioned them so than Draco was on bottom, facing the bed. "I love you."

"I love you." He sped up his pace to try and catch up to the younger boy. Draco's body shook with his pleasure and drew his father over with him. It felt right.


	8. Chapter 8

****Author's Note: Oy! it's hard to get around to updating when you're working full time and taking care of a three year old. It doesn't help that I'm being assaulted by other plot bunnies. I may be putting up some unrelated things. Doctor Who has inspired me. Then there are a few HP world stories that are nagging at me. I'll try to stay focused. Let me know if the quality starts to lag. I may need a break to write something else so i can focus.****

It was like his whole being had changed. The smile on his face had caught Hermione off guard and it wasn't even directed at her. Ron and Harry were sure it was because Buckbeak had been destroyed and Sirius was being held in wait for the Dementor's Kiss. It was plain to her, however, that the smile on Draco's face held something entirely different. This was why she was watching him.

"He has seen his father." Hermione jumped and turned quickly to face the dark skinned Slytherin boy who had sneaked up behind her. "That's why he's so happy."

"I don't happen to know what you're talking about, Mr. Zabini." She said, matter-of-factly. She'd hoped he would back off.

"Do you think he doesn't tell me everything?" He smirked.

"I don't pretend to know what you and Draco do in your spare time." He let out a small laugh.

"He's very upset that you don't understand the extreme love he has for his father."

"Extreme love?" She let out a snort. "Is that what it's called?"

"Listen, for some reason entirely unknown to me," he began, giving her the once over, "the things you say hold some sway with Draco. If you want to help him, if you care about his well being even a little, you will come at this at a different angle."

"And what angle would that be?" She asked putting her hands on her hips impatiently.

"The angle where you ignore this issue completely. He'll never trust a word you say if you don't." She rolled her eyes. "Attractive, but listen; He needs to trust you. You can't barge in spouting your beliefs in the loudmouth way only you can manage. This life is all he knows. In a twisted way he likes it that way. It's comfortable. How would you feel?"

"You're right." She said reluctantly, after a few moments of thought. Although a little annoyed by his comments about her, she knew there was a lot of truth to his words.

"Of course I am." He smiled.

"Of course you are...what?" Draco raised an eyebrow at the couple pressed against the wall speaking in hushed tones. For the first time she realized that Blaise had backed her into the wall and, from an outsider's view, their position was very compromising.

"Right," Blaise smiled warmly at his friend.

"About what?" Draco asked suspiciously. Blaise pulled away, putting the appropriate amount of space between him and Hermione.

"Why, everything of course." Draco gave him a dangerous look. "Don't worry, Mate, I'm not moving in on your girl. Just giving her a few pointers. You can be very high maintenance."

"Sod off!" Draco exclaimed, hitting his friend playfully.

"Sodding off! Sodding off!" He said putting his hands up in surrender. He turned and walked off, shaking his head and laughing. Draco watched him with a smile until he'd turned the corner. He then took Hermione's hand and led her into an empty classroom. Hermione's stomach twisted at the memory of the last time they had been in a private setting.

"I'm sorry." Hermione's mouth dropped at the first words out of his mouth. "For all of it. I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't mean to hurt you or say all those things. Can you forgive me?"

I was never really mad at you. I…" He pulled her into a tight hug. It took her a few minutes to pry him off of her. She looked at him, smiled, and then politely explained, "Draco, I really have to get to my friends. Harry's a wreck for all of this. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course!" He beamed at her. "And then you should get a good night's sleep. Exams are soon and I'd really like to talk to you again." His cheerful; mood made her a bit uneasy but she agreed to meet him again and said her good-byes.

*****

Draco couldn't sit still. He and Hermione hadn't been able to meet at school. He was now waiting for a reply to his invitation. Blaise, being the good friend that he was, had arranged a farcical meeting to cover for Draco. Draco was sure he had the best friend anyone had. He sat down on a chair only to be immediately drawn from it by a tapping on his window.

_Draco,_

_I hope you appreciate the trouble I went through to get permission for this outing. My parents won't even let me shop at the mall alone, let alone go to an area they can't even call my cell phone in. Oh, dear, you don't even know what a cell phone is…forget it. But, I had to lie to them. Me! Lying to my parents! They think that I'm out with the Weaslys. I just hope they don't mention it at the start of school. I would be in so much trouble. You better be there and this better be good or you'll owe me. Do you want to owe someone like me?_

_Hermione_

He smiled. She was funny really. She made it seem like se was so put upon but she'd been the one who'd discreetly passed him a note suggesting a meeting during the summer. A familiar, happy, warm feeling filled his chest. One he usually only attributed to his father. He pulled out a piece of stationary, vividly emblazoned with his family crest and went on a quest for a quill. He had just had it but for the life of him couldn't remember where he'd put it.

*****

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I promise with all of my heart that this will be a day you'll never forget. I can't wait to see you. My heart beats faster with the thought of looking into your beautiful brown eyes. It will be difficult to wait until tomorrow. Until then…_

_With All My Love,_

_Draco_

'All his love'? Part of her wanted to laugh at that, knowing the majority of his love went to his father and their deranged relationship. Then again she didn't really find that funny. His eagerness to meet her made her almost as nervous as his confessions of love. She didn't even know what they were going to be doing. She straitened up and shook off her feelings of dread. She had to do this. He needed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione shifted to her other leg for the third time in five minutes and Draco watched as her arse adjusted accordingly in her tight, studded jeans. She had pulled her wild hair back to the nape of her neck and fastened it there with and expensive looking clip. He liked the look of her neck and they way it swooped down to her shoulders and the wide cut neck of her rich purple colored shirt. Her shirt stopped just short of the jeans that were studded and decorated with sparkles is swirling patterns down her bottom and the legs of her pants.

"She's not going to wait there forever." Draco jumped, having forgotten that Blaise was still there. "Go, before she thinks you're not coming." Blaise placed a key in Draco's hand and shoved him out into the street. Draco quickly pulled the hood of his unseasonable cloak up over his head before somebody saw him. He kept and eye out for anybody who might recognize him while he made his way through the street to Hermione's side.

"Hey," he said quietly. She turned and smiled politely.

"Hey."

He reached out and took her hand. He was a little surprised by how easily she let him lead her through the streets and into a hotel. The man at the desk started to speak but quieted immediately when Draco held up a key. Hermione stiffened a little as they made their way up the stairs to the room. He continued to pull her until they were inside with the door closed then he let her go. She watched him nervously while he threw off his cloak and started to rearrange the furniture to clear the floor of the sitting room.

"What are you doing?" Her nervousness turned to curiosity as he pulled a small object and placed it on the floor.

"Just watch." He whispered an enlarging charm with his wand pointed at the object and it grew into a large basket. He reached into it and pulled out a blanket, which he spread on the carpet he'd cleared off. He covered the blanket with a beautiful set of china plates and covered silver platters. "A picnic." he smiled proudly at her as he began to uncover the platters revealing the most beautifully prepared dinner she had ever seen.

"So, this is how Malfoys do picnics?" She teased as she sat down on the opposite side of the blanket. There were vegetables, fruits, desserts, a roast, some kind of bird and breads. It was an impossible amount of food for the basket it had been removed from.

"I don't know. This may be the first one. I wish we could have gone to a park." His gaze drifted to the beautiful day out side the window.

"We could." She offered.

"No!" She jumped at the force in his voice. "I'm sorry, no. I can't let anyone see me or Father will find out. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's okay. This is lovely." She reached out and pulled a grape off its vine. She wasn't prepared for how wonderful it would taste. She always figured that a grape was a grape but the juicy, flavorful morsel she had in her mouth told her otherwise. "My God! That may be the best grape I've ever tasted."

"Here, try this." He said putting a fork into a chocolaty dessert and then bringing it to her lips. He watched carefully as her lips parted and closed around the sweet substance he held out for her. She closed her eyes as she savored the taste with a gentle moan.

"Wow! That's amazing." He smiled. Watched her for a couple more minutes and leaned in to peck her cheek. She pulled away. He sat back down looking a bit hurt.

"Let's eat." He said flatly.

*****

"So, how long has it been going on?" She asked gently.

"I guess he missed me when I went to school. The first school break, he…" he stopped. "He came in to my room and spent the night." He shifted nervously away from her. They had lain on the floor side by side after cleaning up from lunch. "At first I was scared but now…I miss him when he's not near me. He makes me feel good."

"You were scared?" She felt a little dirty listening to him without voicing her opinion on the matter.

"Yeah, I guess. But I was young, I didn't understand."

"You're still young, Draco. That was only two years ago." She laughed a little at him. "You talk like you've gown to an adult in two years."

"Shut up," he said, nudging her shoulder playfully. "Hermione, I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"The things I've said to you. The things I'll say to you. I'll never be able to treat you the way I'd like to. I can't. I'm sorry." He rolled over so that he was holding him self above her. "You're beautiful. Can I kiss you? Please?"

"Just a kiss? Promise?" He nodded and leaned in to press his lips against hers. Her stomach twisted up almost painfully at first but she shoved it back down inside herself and kissed him back. His hand slid in behind her neck and cradled the back of her head gently. He let his body lower so it could lightly press against her breasts. Her breath quickened as her mind started to tell her to stop him, pull away and run. She made herself stay. She rubbed his shoulder one hand and ran her fingers through her hair with the other.

"I love you," He said breathlessly when he pulled away from her briefly. He leaned in to kiss her neck and she let him until his hand wondered downward, toying with her collar bone and eventually attempting to grasp her breast. She grabbed her hand and pulled away, sitting up. "I'm sorry." He said desperately.

"I think we should call it a day, Draco." She smiled at him gently, trying not to let her fear seep through. "This was all lovely. Thank you so much. We should do it again."

"Please, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." His voice was still desperate.

"Draco, I'm not mad. I just think it's time." For a moment she worried he wasn't going to let her leave but he made no move to stop her as she got up and headed for the door. She stopped before leaving and turned back to him. "Goodbye, Draco." She waited but he didn't answer so she turned and left the room. The man at the desk didn't even look up when she walked through the lobby, out into the sunlight.


	10. Chapter 10

****Author's Note: YAY FOR INSOMNIA! Yay for you any way. Two chapters within hours. Please read and review. Forgive mistakes. My Beta passed out hours ago. I'll have her read it in the morning. Thanks for all of the wonderful compliments. if any one has any ideas please let me know. I'll fit in the ones that work. I'm writing for you so, really, tell me. THANKS!!!****

Draco slid into her easily, causing a moan to escape her lips. How did they get to this? She didn't know. She dug her fingers into his back and dragged lines in his perfect skin. Draco growled and nipped at her jaw. She wrapped her legs around him tighter as he pushed inside her over and over. His hand slid between them to circle and flick the nub of her pleasure. She bucked into him and gyrated her hips at every angle she could manage. She wanted him to come inside her so much that she had actually begun to beg him to. The feeling was beautiful. She wished she could feel it all the time. She swung her head back and forth unable to contain the pleasure building up inside her. When they finally exploded together she could hardly even breathe. She turned her head to the side and gazed lazily at the side of the room.

"Very good, Draco. Now do it again." The voice was Lucius'. Hermione Screamed.

Hermione sat up in her bed, her body covered in sweat and thrumming with the need her dream had created in her. She felt sick. This was messing with her. She didn't want Draco…did she? He'd raped her. All she was trying to do was help, not sleep with him. She just wanted to stop him from doing the same to anyone else. But…it had felt so good to be in his arms…right up until his father cheered him on. She turned and pressed her face into her pillow and groaned loudly. It must be the stress. She had been particularly stressed with Harry being part of the games and Ronald being attached to Lavender by the hips.

She sat up and threw her legs over the side of her bed. Her feet searched for a moment for her slippers before she quietly pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the common room. The fire had burned down to embers and the room was bathed in a beautiful dim orange light. She tried to sit but couldn't stay. She decided to do a very uncharacteristic thing. She was going to roam the halls after hours. She went up the stairs to Harry's room and dug through his things for his map and cloak. None of the boys even stirred even though she managed to knock things over and drop several things before she found the things she was looking for.

The halls were obviously empty. They were lit only enough for the teachers who patrolled the halls to see where they were going. According to the map, the coast was clear and she was free to roam as she pleased. She folded the map and stuffed it into the pocket of her dressing robe. She sneaked carefully through the halls but not carefully enough. She heard a noise and stopped. She backed slowly away from where she'd been walking as she tried to get the map from her pocket. She slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a screech when she backed into something, a warm something. She turned to face Draco.

"You scared the hell out of me." She said after pulling the cloak off.

"What are you doing?" He smiled at her curiously. She fought down the warm feeling that crept into her belly.

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you sneaked out of your dorm?" He laughed quietly. "I really thought you were more of the sitting-with-a-book-until-you-passed-out kind of girl." She smiled sheepishly.

"I couldn't sit still." She looked back and forth down the halls and grabbed his hand to pull him into the nearest class room. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep." He smirked. She fought down the warmth again. "But I wonder… can you not sleep for the same reasons I can't?"

"I don't know. Why can't you sleep?" He stepped closer to her and gave her a dangerous look. "Draco, I…" He pulled her in for a kiss.

"Please Hermione, I need you." He lifted her and carried her to a desk. She nodded as he pulled up her night gown and yanked on her knickers. It wasn't long before he was inside her, driving her to the completion she so desperately needed. His hand made its way up her gown to grasp her breast. Her breath grew ragged as she shifted to meet his thrusts in a way that hit her just so. She leaned back on the desk pushing her breasts up towards him. He pulled up her gown and took one nipple into his warm soft mouth. She found herself mimicking the pleadings she had dreamt. Her elbows gave and she fell back onto the desk as waves of pleasure ravaged her body and he trembled above her. She saw movement out of her half closed eye and shot them open in time to see Lucius smirking at her, much in the same way Draco did.

"Oh, MY GOD!" She sat up in her bed. Her body spent and sweat covered.

"What is it?" Came the voice of one of her roommates.

"Nothing just a dream." One she prayed was over.

"Go to sleep Hermione."


	11. Chapter 11

****Author's Note: This one's for Roo. She's my biggest fan...and it was kind of her idea. So, I'm at work. Any one think that's funny? I do.****

"What is it, Miss Granger? I don't have all day." It had been a miracle that she'd been able to get Lucius away from his son without said son noticing. It took sheer sneaky skill that made her think that perhaps the influence of one Slytherin was one too many.

"This is a very serious matter, Mr. Malfoy. If you'll please either be patient or help me put up silencing charms this would go a lot faster. I just want to be sure this is a personal conversation." He raised and eyebrow at her but pulled out his wand to help.

"So, Miss Granger, what is this serious matter that needs attending to?" The tone of his voice managed to say 'you're beneath me' and 'I could do wonderfully terrible things to your body' all at once. Her stomach turned at the thought. She must have made a face because she soon found Lucius by her side leading her to a chair. "Is something the matter? Please, sit down. I insist."

"No. I'm fine." She insisted even as she obeyed his words. It took her a moment but she managed to regain her resolve and stand back up to face him. "You're hurting him."

"I beg your pardon?" He looked honestly surprised which just made her angry. She took a breath, knowing full well that anger would get her nowhere with a full grow, experienced ex-deatheater…supposedly ex anyway.

"Draco, Mr. Malfoy. He's not quite right." She hadn't meant to put it so bluntly.

"I'm sure you have no idea what you are talking about, Miss Granger. There is nothing wrong with my son and I would NEVER hurt him. He is the most important person in my life." Hermione stared blankly at him. She honestly couldn't believe the words that were coming out of the older man's mouth. He had to know she was aware of the kind of relationship he had with his son.

"So you deny sodomizing your son?" Lucius jaw twitched at her words. She hadn't meant to be so crude.

"True colors showing, are they Miss Granger? I suppose that is a term used, although not in polite company, and to cheapen the connection that I have with my son…well, it shows where you come from. I'll have you know that, although we don't shout it from the roof tops, the kind of relationship I have with my son is not only accepted but very common, especially in families such as mine. I understand, given your heritage, that you may not be aware of this, however, although I dread comparing a family such as my own to blood traitors, if you were to ask any one of the Weaslys they would surely share a story of a similar nature. AND further more, there is absolutely NOTHING wrong with my son." Hermione watched with her mouth open. She was unsure how to respond to his angry defense.

"He didn't know it wasn't okay to drag me into a closet and take me against my will. Would you call that 'Okay?' He thinks that because we have done that we are falling in love. Is that okay?!" Tears welled up in her eyes. It was the first time she'd spoken of the incident out loud and she'd never in her wildest dreams thought she would be confiding in Lucius Malfoy. She looked at him and saw his angry expression had turned to grim.

"You're lying." He said, unsurely.

"I'm not, sir, and the only reason it wasn't reported is because I recognized he didn't understand his actions."

"He…where is he? I'll straiten him out right now. This is completely unacceptable. I never taught him it was okay to take advantage of ANYONE. I…"

"No! It won't help." She interrupted. "He doesn't understand. You need to…"

"Don't presume to know how I should handle my son, little girl. You really need to be put in your place. Learn some manners. Mind your own business, not Draco's and certainly not mine. Good day, Miss Granger."

With that, he swept out of the room. Hermione feared she may have done the wrong thing. "Damn me and my need to fix things."

*****

Draco crawled into his bed belly down. When his father had com into his room, dismissed his friends and locked the door, he had not expected what was too come. He thought, perhaps, he was in for a special moment with his father and he instead was graced with a series off bruises down his back and legs. Ten. Ten times his father had hit him with his solid black cane. Draco pushed his face into his pillow to weep quietly. Hi father was still on the other side of the room straitening his hair and cloths, which had gone askew due to the effort. Draco heard his father's footsteps make their way over and stop next to his bed.

"I love you, Draco." His father's breath caressed his ear and, despite the pain, Draco found himself getting aroused.

"I love you, too, father. I'm sorry." Draco forced out through his tears.

"Be good boy now, Draco. You know how it pains me to do this." He kissed his son's temple and ran his hair gently through his hair. "Now, I have business to attend to, so I'll be on my way. Have a good day, Draco."

"Than you, Father."


	12. Chapter 12

****Author's Note: This is a short one. Transitional. Sorry. Anyway, you don't want me to write too much. I'm on Vicodine. I'm probably the most unlucky person. I slipped on the ice and twisted up my whole right leg trying to catch myself. YAY for me. Oh well. I get a couple of days off. Sure I'l be poor but even my three year old wants to baby me. :D****

Draco wasn't in class. She couldn't stop fidgeting. Something happened to him and she had to find out what. As soon as the teacher began to say they were dismissed she got up and left leaving two very confused boys in her wake. They were use to it, in a way, so they didn't bother to follow her or even take much note of it after she was gone. She often had things to run and attend to. She was grateful for that because the last thing she wanted was for them to know she was going to check on Malfoy. Moments later she was walking up and down the halls of the dungeon trying to figure out how she was going to get into Slytherin.

"Are you lost?" She turned to see Blaise leaning against the wall behind her.

"I was going to check on Draco but when I got here realized I can't get in." he snickered at her and gracefully parted from the wall to come towards her.

"And I should help you, why?" He asked taking her chin in his hand. "It's entirely your fault this has happened. I should keep you from ever speaking to him again."

"I didn't mean for that to happen." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle. "I figured he couldn't go see Madam Pomfrey so I stole this after he missed breakfast. I just want to help"

"Come on." He motioned her to follow him as he opened the Slytherin entrance and climbed through. Hermione stayed on his heals as he led her through the common room and off into the dormitories. She saw Draco immediately upon entering the room. He was spread out on what she assumed to be his bed. He was on his stomach reading a book. "Draco, you have a guest."

"Hm?" He rolled slightly to look towards the door, a pained expression on his face. "Oh! Hermione!" He tried to get up but she rushed over and put him back down, gently.

"You don't need to get up."

"I'm going to get to class. Have fun you kids!" Blaise smiled ridiculously as he left the room.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, still breathless from the effort of trying to get up.

"I brought you something." She took the bottle back out of her pocket. "It's for contusions. Draco, I'm SO sorry. Really I…"

"Stop." He reached out and took the potion from her. I went down in one gulp that was followed but a look of disgust. "Let's forget about it." He settled back in. She sat down next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Better yet?" He looked up at her and smiled. He unbuttoned and removed his shirt to reveal thick purple bruises that went down past his belt line. Some of them were a little raised. She reached out and grazed one of them with her finger tip. She suddenly felt very sick. "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry, Draco. Oh, my god." She felt tears threaten to spill over. Draco quickly sat up and began to shush her.

"No. No crying." He placed his finger over her quivering lips. He studied her face. "I'm feeling better." He leaned in and pressed his lips into hers. At first she tensed but she didn't pull away. His tongue teased at her lips until she parted them. He gently stroked her hair as he explored her mouth with his. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Draco," she whispered when she pulled away. He leaned in again but she put her fingers on his mouth. "I'm sorry. I can't." He nodded.

"I'd like to rest. I'm sure I'll be fine now."

"Draco."

"Thank-you for coming." He rolled over. Hermione didn't fight him. Instead she got up and headed towards the door.

"Let me know if you need anything, Draco."

*****

She couldn't get the kiss out of her mind. It had been so gentle. So sweet. She was shocked to find that she wanted him to do it again. She had been nervous at first, but no more than she'd ever been for a first kiss. What had changed? The last time he'd tried to kiss her she'd freaked and he was only going to kiss her cheek. Perhaps it was because she had hurt him, too.


	13. Chapter 13

****Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so short and that I haven't been updating. This is really just a filler so I could tell you that. I fell and twisted my leg and have been on heavy pain killers for a couple of weeks. I'm starting to feel better now so I should be able to get to this a little more soon. I've also been trying to focus a little on my own novel. If I'm ever to become a famous author then I have to publish something. Then, If I make enough, I can quit my job and spend all of my time typing. I'll just need to buckle down. Thanks for all your patience.****

Everything had happened so fast after that. People we taken to be used as inspiration in the games, the dance, the drama and then the death. Cedric's death rocked everybody. They put Harry in the hospital wing. Hermione couldn't sleep. She was sure that nobody could. She rolled over again and gave up. She got out of her bed quietly and slowly made her way to the common room. She checked the room carefully before pushing the portrait open and sneaking her way into the hallway.

She hadn't thought of the invisibility cloak. She should have. Dodging getting caught. Heart racing. Not exactly the relaxing walk she'd hoped for. She turned a corner to avoid Mrs. Norris who happened to be the creepiest cat ever created. A hand grabbed hold of her nightshirt and pulled her into a room. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest and only got worse when she turned and saw that it was Draco.

"I'm sorry. Please don't get upset." Draco looked a little frazzled. "I just saw you and wanted to talk to you." Hermione took a deep breath and tried to calm her beating heart.

"What is it, Draco?" He looked scared. He reached for her face and she let him place a gentle hand on her cheek. The feelings he brought up in her were confusing. Most of them conflicted with each other.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked carefully. "I may not get another chance." To his relief she nodded and he quickly leaned in to take her lips. "Don't listen to me. From now on. You know the things I say. I have to."

"You don't you know."

"It's not safe not to."


	14. Chapter 14

****Author's Note: Hey Guys. So sorry to have taken so long. I just got fired, illegally, from my job and have had SO many things to do, as far as making reports and getting in touch with lawyers. This is another short one. There should be more quickly, though, because, as you have guessed, I have a lot of free time. Please enjoy and tell me about it. 3****

There were no letters that summer. Not a word from Draco. She'd nearly forgotten about it all until she saw his solemn face on the train. He'd force laughs when his friends made jokes but for the most part, he sat in deep thought. She walked to where they could see her and paused purposefully within his eyesight. She busied herself with the hem of her sleeve until she was sure he'd seen her, then she turned and walked quickly back to the rest rooms she had come from. She waited until she heard the door of his car open and then slipped inside one of the loos, leaving the door open behind her.

"Mudblood." She turned to face him. A weak smile was spread across his lips.

"Close the door, Malfoy, before somebody sees you talking to me. Stupid git." He stepped in a bit further and followed direction. Over the summer he'd grown substantially and was practically on top of her. The silk of his beautiful three piece suit brushed her chin. "Are you okay."

"Of course I'm okay. I'm a Malfoy. No one would dare make me otherwise." His face was a transparent mask of arrogance. The exhaustion and fear beneath it shone through…at least to her.

"He's there, isn't he? At the Manor?" His face went flat as he tried to figure out how to respond to her.

"I can't say I know who you mean."

"Don't give me that bullock, Malfoy. I'm smarter than you give me credit for."

"Well, actually, it seems that I've given you more credit than is due. There's a fine line, Hermione, and I'm afraid you've crossed it." His use of her first name caught her off guard. He tilted her face up to his. "Let it go. Please."

"Draco…" He stopped her words with a sudden kiss. Every part of her brain told her to push past him and run away but the animal part, the lusty part of her, begged her to stay. As much as Ron's clumsy fumblings could keep her from going stir crazy, the skill of Draco's kiss made her gut do flips. His hand traced the curve of her neck. "Draco, what's going on? You don't quite seem yourself."

"Can't you just let that alone, Mudblood?" He tore his had away from her just as it grazed her breast. His had slammed into the wall above her. His breath was ragged.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…" He turned, slammed the door open and stormed out of the loo.

She waited a few moments before she made her way out and past his car. They were all laughing again. She took a sideward glance into the cart and saw Draco's eye's on her. "Hey, Mudblood, I have it on good account that the school, and possibly the whole world, will be rid of vermin like you soon."

"Stuff it, Malfoy." She quipped as she stuck her nose in the air and quickly walked past.


	15. Chapter 15

****Author's Note: AmeliaJade326, I have answered you call. And to you and the rest of my readers, I am SO sorry that I took so long to write this one. I've been working on some OC fics. Sure, they don't get as many readers, but they are so fun to write. Also, I've been having a hard time figuring out how this is going to go. If anyone has any awesome suggestions, I will surely take them into consideration. Tell me, my sweets, how do you want to see this end. 3 I thank you for ALL of your time. I really appreciate the comments. ENJOY!****

"'Mione, what's the matter." Ron followed her down the stairs.

"Nothing Ron! Why don't you just go…go get hit in the head with a bludger or something." She knew she shouldn't be so annoyed with him. His relationship with Lavender was hardly serious, not to mention her secret meetings with Malfoy. There had been a number of times when she was so irritated with him that she though about telling him, 'Yes, well, I snogged Malfoy in a closet yesterday,' and watch his head explode.

She picked up a light jog and was torn between thanking the stars and turning back with wand drawn when he was jumped by Lavender, leaving her free to walk at a leisurely pace. She directed herself to the library, hoping that a nice book would distract her from the insanity of her life. The library was mostly empty. She had her choice of chairs and once she had plucked a Potions book off of one of the dusty shelves, she threw herself down in the plushest chair in the library. She had only been sitting for a few moments when a mumbling voice drew her back out of her chair and into the near by restricted section.

"Draco?" she said in hushed tones. He startled then huffed when he saw that it was her.

"What do you want, Hermione?" He flipped trough a book and tossed it to the side.

"What are you doing? Research for a paper?" She sat next to him and opened one of the books next to him. He tore it from her grasp.

"Nothing that concerns you, Granger." She leaned on his shoulder and placed her hand on his. He stopped flipping the pages of the book in his lap and stared at her hand. "I'm not going to tell you."

"I know, Draco." He looked down at her briefly the turned forward with his eyes closed. He banged his head of the wall a couple of times with a few disgruntled noises and turned back to her again.

"I'm not okay." He placed his hand on her jaw.

"I know, Draco."

"I miss my father."

"I know."

"I want to kiss you. He'd hate me for it. I want to anyway." She breathed in slowly as he leaned into her. She was trying to prepare herself for the instant heat that would swirl through her body the moment his lips touched hers. It was a futile attempt. Her body thrummed with excitement as his lips and tongue probed hers. Her hands threaded up to the back of his neck, almost instantly.

The books fell to the floor with a muffled thump as he pressed her back into the floor. His hands roamed the front of her, running up the curves of her waist and pausing at her breasts to tweak her nipples, already hard with her need. She didn't stop his questing hands as they pulled her shirt from her skirt. His hands were warm on the soft flesh of her stomach. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as her body trembled. He nudged her legs apart and rested his hips between them as he pulled away from her lips to look into her face.

"Hermione," She swallowed at the sound of her name on his lips, "I need you. Please let me take you." Her breath caught in her through as she looked into his pleading face. She closed her eyes and swallowed again before nodding slowly.

He trailed a line of kisses down her neck and across her collar bone as he freed his erection from his pants. He nudged her knickers to the side and first one, then two fingers in side her. She choked on a moan when he pulled them out.

"You're sure?" He said as he positioned himself over her.

"Merlin's Beard, Draco! Will you just do it before we get caught?"

He arched an eyebrow at her and hesitated, surprised by her exclamation. Then, worried she might change her mind if her asked questions, he pushed inside her slowly as she shifted to accommodate him. He squeezed her breast over her bra as he established a slow rhythm. She rocked her hips in time with him, grabbing his shirt and holding him to her tightly. She wasn't going to tell him that this was only her second time or that that included the time in the closet. She didn't want to see the sadness in his face again. All she wanted was for him to be happy. She hadn't seen a smile on his face since the end of fourth year when the Dark Lord returned. Even if she couldn't save him from all of that, she could give him a few moments of thoughtless bliss before he carried out whatever horror Voldemort had imposed on him.


End file.
